Without You
by Flybaby014563
Summary: There's a new girl at The Office.
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1

My Name: Nicole  
Age: 21  
Company I work at: Dunder-Mifflin  
Why I chose this job: I don't know. Maybe it was because I have nothing else to do in my life.  
Yeah, I seriously don't have a clue what I chose this job in the first place. If I told my parents I was working for a paper company they would probably be all over my ass. But, since I don't talk to my parents a whole lot anymore, I really don't see why it matters now.  
Ok, here's one reason one I work at Dunder-Mifflin: I don't have a college diploma yet. So, apparently, this was the only place that was nice enough to hire me. I mean, I really enjoy the people that I work with, especially Jim and Pam. They are probably the nicest and most down to earth people on this planet. Dwight and Michael…well…not so much.  
At the moment I have a boyfriend named Aaron. We've been dating for over two years now. I met him when I moved from Kansas City to Scranton. He's a really nice guy and he's always been there for me. But, at times I just don't think we click. You get what I'm saying right? I just think that something might happen soon. I don't want to say that I'm right though. No, not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

I seriously do not like working across from Kelly. I mean, she's a nice person, but the girl talks way too much. Why Michael put me back here…I cannot answer that. I guess the answer to that might be because it was the only place open for me to work. She told me yesterday that she had a crush on Ryan the temp. I seriously don't care at all at this point because that's all she ever talks about!  
I seriously like Jim Halpert. Ok, that was really stupid. How could anyone not like him? He's cute, smart, and funny. I always watch him play some dirty trick on Dwight. It's great. I'm afraid to say things to him though. I'm not really the timid, shy person. Actually, in my high school year book I was quoted as The Biggest Flirt. I had no trouble talking to guys; they usually had trouble talking to me.  
So, why am I so afraid to talk to Jim? Well, mostly because he's in a relationship right now. As far as I know, he's been dating this girl named Katy who sells purses. I wasn't around to meet her when she came here, and I'm glad I didn't. There probably would have been a cat fight or something! Well…I'm actually just kidding about that. Aaron would probably kill me if he saw me with another guy.  
I usually don't eat lunch with everyone either. Pam has urged me to come and eat lunch with the "group," but I usually just say no.  
"Why not?" she keeps asking me.  
I finally decided to tell her why this afternoon. "Can you keep a secret?"  
We went down the hallway where no one could hear or see us. I looked around, just to make sure. "I have a crush on Jim."  
"Why is that such a big deal?"  
"Pam, I have a boyfriend. Aaron would probably kill me if he saw me out with other guys. I mean, what about you and Roy?"  
"Jim and I are just friends…nothing else."  
I hesitated. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."  
She smiled. "It's all right. Want to go out somewhere?"  
"Thank you! I have to get away from Kelly!" And we hurried out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

"So, why Dunder-Mifflin?" Pam asked as we drove off.  
"I don't have a college diploma."  
"I see. Are you going to school anywhere?"  
I shook my head. I wasn't too happy about the decision. If Aaron hadn't decided to move, then I would still be in school.  
"Not much of a talker are you?"  
I laughed a bit and smiled. "I'm sorry. I just don't talk much about my life. I was hurt a lot as a kid…and I still hurt sometimes…"  
"Relationship troubles?"  
I nodded. "Sometimes I just feel like Aaron and I are growing farther apart. I don't think this relationship is going anywhere…but I don't want to say anything."  
"I have the same problems with Roy. I don't get him sometimes."  
"You don't think he's cheating behind your back…do you?"  
She laughed. "Roy? Nah. I don't think he would do anything like that. We've been dating since we were in high school. Engaged for three years now."  
She showed me her ring and I smiled. "You're lucky you have someone who loves you."  
"You do too Nicole. Just give it time."  
I smiled more when she said that. "Thanks."  
"So, are you going to talk to Jim now?"  
"I don't know. I'm still a little shy around him."  
"I think that's his type though."  
"But he's dating right now!"  
"You know what?"  
"What?"  
"He's having a party over at his house this weekend. Why don't you come? It'll be fun."  
"You know what? Maybe I will go. It'll be nice for me to get out of the house. I can just tell Aaron a little white lie."  
"Thatta girl!"  
"Hey Pam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."


End file.
